


Unto Themselves

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-27
Updated: 2006-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Une muses about the people she works with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unto Themselves

Lady Une reached for her coffee, grimacing when the liquid that hit her tongue was not only bitter, but cold as well. She set the mug aside not yet to the point where desperation would make the horrible stuff palatable. The six o'clock deadline she had set for herself to be out of the building and on her way home had come and gone and, despite the scolding she knew she'd be in for, she couldn't really work up any regret for spending yet another evening at the office catching up on paperwork instead of home basking in the light of the television.

Sighing, she closed the folder she was working on and opened the next one. The complaint form was filled out in neat block letters and Lady Une didn't even need to look at the signature on the bottom to know who had submitted it. The only question was who and what had tweaked Captain McMillian's anal-retentive obsession with rules and protocol this time.

Probably Maxwell or Barton; those two were a law unto themselves and took great joy in tormenting the man. Yuy and Chang at least saw the need for procedure and though they might grumble about all the red tape they didn't find the need to exploit every loophole like some other agents. Winner, being an on call agent, processed his requests for supplies through other channels or used what was procured by a full time agent. Usually it was Barton as they were partnered when Winner was doing fieldwork.

She read through the complaint once and then again slower. Surprised at the nature of it and who it was being lodged against. Either it had been a slow week or the teenaged terrors had taken pity on the poor man for a day or two. It would probably be too much to hope that they were settling down.

Not that they didn't take their jobs seriously; all five of them did that. When it came to work in the field and cases closed they only had each other for comparison. Barton's infiltration skills were unparalleled and Maxwell's information network put anything sanctified by the government to shame. They were damn good agents even if they did occasionally drive the rest of the staff, herself included, to contemplate homicide.

After taking one last look over the folder she set it aside, making a note on her calendar to speak with Captain McMillian about the purpose of the complaint process. Not that it would make any difference. Lord knows it never had in the past, but she continued to hold out hope that the message would eventually get through. Underneath it she scribbled a second note to speak to Hilde about wolf whistling at Noin within earshot of the captain.


End file.
